Perfect
by PeaceLoveFreedom
Summary: For week's I couldn't stand to look at their faces. It disgusted me from my perfect hair down to my neatly painted toes. What happened after Royce and his friends left Rosalie lying in the road


**Alright so I came up with this really fast. I think it's pretty good but I hope you like it**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The pain was excruciating, but I knew it would be over soon. I looked around at my fiancé's supposive friends as they ripped the bobby pins from my hair leaving strands of long blonde hair clasped tightly together inside the bobby pins grasp. I screamed so loud it echoed through the darkness of the street. The oddest part was that I knew no one would come and save me from these horrid people. There were no words to describe how much hatred I had for all these men.

"Bye Rosie," the words slipped from Royce's drunken mouth into my pounding ears.

I wanted so badly to just grab him and tear him to shreds, but I couldn't. The frozen ground felt nice against the gash on my head. In that moment I already knew I was going to die. I thought that I was going to go to hell. As my vision slowly went blurry and my body numb I saw a figure coming my way. He gracefully made his way over to my dying body. His face was as close to perfect as an angel. But I knew no angel would come for me. Not ever.

"I have to take you with me," he paused and found the right words to make the occasion seem less horrid," I'm sorry about this."

I didn't know what he was about to do and at that time I had two emotions pulling at me. Fighting in my mind about what I thought was going to happen. Both of them thought I was going to be murdered when I was already half dead after lying in the street. One emotion was more thoughtful to this beautiful man that he reassured me of the nightmare that had previously and was happening. The other was more horribly frightened by this striking man.

As we floated through the air my mixed emotions became into one, but it wasn't happy at all. I was furious at Royce for making me look like a terrible fool in front of his friends, and making me feel so much pain. The man carried me into a large house where two other beautiful people were waiting. One a man and the other a woman.

"Carlisle what are you doing?" the man's voice growled and I winced in fear of his bright golden eyes that were glaring at me.

"You're going to scare her! Stop that Edward," the woman's voice sweet," dear can you walk?"

I slowly nodded my throbbing head no

"I am Esme, this is Edward," she said pointing to the man with the furious eyes," and this is Carlisle we're going to help you, but we must know your name dear."

"Rosalie Hale."

All three of the beautiful people walked into the house that looked like it should be in a fairytale rather than the middle of the woods. Carlisle brought me to a table and set me down.

"Rosalie I must help you so close your eyes and think of something pleasant. It will help with the burning."

I frowned, but before I could ask he brought his face to my neck and bit me. Slowly searing bolts of pain shot through my veins and I screamed suddenly. Everything in my body hurt and I screamed louder and louder as the minutes ticked to hours and hours turned to days. Without warning the pain turned off and the only thing I was left with was a burning throat.

"I'm glad you finally stopped screaming it was making my ears hurt," the voice coming from behind me.

It was Edward and he smirked as I rubbed my throat, making me infuriated with his personality.

"I was sent to tell you about what you are."

"What I am?" I questioned him curiously.

"Yes, you're a vampire, "he paused letting me get the information through my head, "and you will live forever. You will now be eternally beautiful and will have a thirst for blood. Human food will taste like plastic. The only thing you will ever want will be blood and I promise that you will kill somebody, but my family and I only drink the blood from animals. You will not be able to have children, and from my experience you will be lonely for a very long time."

The information struck me like a needle. Never have a child. Be lonely. The sudden rush of jealously ran through my veins. I would never be like Vera. I could never have a perfect family like I had longed for. I, Rosalie Hale, most beautiful person on earth would be lonely. This is not what I wanted to be. I suddenly hated Carlisle, and Esme, and Edward, and their beautiful faces for making me this. I didn't choose this.

So for a week's I couldn't stand to look at his face. It disgusted me from my perfect hair down to my neatly painted toes. Their faces passed by my room in attempts to try to get me to come talk, but the last time I talked to them they taught me how to hunt animals. The only time I ever came out of my room was to hunt, and I'm sure they knew that.

Until one day Carlisle came to my door with this determined expression. I ignored him until I heard the chair next to the bed creak under his weight.

"Rosalie," his voice as nice as it could possibly be.

"Rosalie," an edge hinted in his voice.

"Rosalie Hale!"

I whipped my head of blonde hair around infuriated that someone would talk to me like that. I stopped when I saw his face, cold and perfect.

"Rosalie you must talk to one of us. If you're going to be rude and selfish than we can easily drop you in the middle of the woods alone."

"Did you honestly think I wanted to be like this Carlisle? To be perfect and eternally stuck in time? You think I wanted to not have a family or be alone? Tell me is that what you thought?"

"Rosalie none of us wanted this. This is a second chance at life though and you must live it wither you like it or not."

"I didn't ask for you to take me from the street and save me from dying. I would rather die than be lonely like this."

"You won't be lonely for long. Your looks will get you someone, but if you keep this up you may never find someone. Then you'll be lonely for as long as your eternal life lets you live."

I sank into my bed. Glaring at the ceiling.

"Alright I'm sorry is that what you wanted? Just that?"

"Yes Rosalie that's all we wanted."

He got up from the chair and glided across to the door. Shutting it I heard him whisper, "You won't be lonely for long."

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of it please! Review **

**Thanks**


End file.
